9 Months
by Lucillia
Summary: After death, Gabriel finds himself in another universe where he finds a way to simultaneously get Castiel to take care of his vessel and light a fire under the Winchesters' asses to get them to work harder at stopping the Apocalypse. They aren't amused.
1. Life After Death

Gabriel was. He didn't know why he was, considering that his part had already been played, but he was. The second thing Gabriel noticed after he realized that he still existed was that he had a view of his Father's creation that none of his brothers in his neck of the woods had ever had. He could see stretched out before him in an infinite number of infinities ALL of his father's Creation. All things that could happen and all things that could be imagined would and did happen, and it was all laid out before him to see.

He instinctively sought the infinitesimally tiny corner of Creation that was most familiar to him and began viewing it as an observer rather than a participant. As the scene played out, he found that his sacrifice had had meaning. Sam had been able to take control of his body long enough to pull Lucifer back into the Pit. In a shocking move, Michael fell with him. A little ways over, a similar scene played out except for the fact that when the door to the Pit closed Michael was sprawled on the ground nearby staring up in the sky in confusion, having been pushed away. In that final instant it had been as if Lucifer had realized his fate and joined Sam in doing all they could to ensure that their brothers didn't share it.

A little further away, he saw universes where the dystopian future that Zachariah had sent Dean Winchester to had played out almost exactly as Dean had seen it. A little ways away, a universe that was like those caught his eye. The main difference between it and the universes he'd been looking at moments before, was the timing and manner of Castiel's death. He didn't know why this had affected him so. Before Castiel had brought himself to his attention by being a minor annoyance, he hadn't even really known the angel. Afterwards, the slowly falling soldier who had watched his faith in his brothers and their father be crushed had grown on him a bit.

Part of him was crying that Castiel - his younger brother who had given everything he could to stop his brothers and sisters from destroying their father's creation even when it meant rebelling against his orders and falling - didn't deserve this. Castiel should be reveling in his newly restored grace and experimenting with his new powers like he was just a little ways over, not dead in a ditch after a drug overdose.

As he watched the members of the small camp dump in the rest of the day's dead which included a Dean Winchester who had been killed by a Croat that Castiel should have been there to save him from in preparation for salting and burning the remains, he found himself burning with a desire to do something about this.

Suddenly, he knew that he could do something, and how it was possible to do so. As he headed to a point on the timeline, he found a gentle force batting him away towards a point that was much further in the future than he had planned. It would seem that certain things were meant to be, but there were certain things he could still change. When he reached a point on the timeline that wasn't forbidden, he moved in closer searching for what he needed. He soon found it.

Merging with his counterpart was very easy. While there were an infinite number of Gabriels, there was something at their core that made them one, as if they were infinite aspects of the same being. As both aspects were nearly identical, as opposed to say he and that total asshat with the trumpet he had caught a glimpse of elsewhere when he had been looking at all of creation, the transition wasn't very jarring.

One thing about both of these aspects of Gabriel was that they were both pranksters. The newly merged aspect of Gabriel was no different. As he mused over his next move, he knew that when he made the change needed to prevent Castiel from ending up dead in a ditch, he would make it both spectacular and entertaining as hell. He would also be doing something to light a fire under the Winchesters to get them to deal with the Apocalypse sooner rather than later, since there would be no point in keeping Castiel out of a ditch if it meant he'd be killed by Lucifer instead.

That sounded like an awful lot of effort on his part however. While he wasn't exactly lazy, he didn't plan on going all over creation announcing his presence to those from whom he'd been hiding while babysitting Castiel and simultaneously stopping the Apocalypse, especially since he'd originally run and hid so he wouldn't have to choose between his brothers when the time came. If he could just set up something self-sustaining that would both make Castiel take better care of his vessel and motivate the Winchesters at the same time with minimal effort on his part, he'd be set.

What motivated the Winchesters though?

They were almost fanatically obsessed with family...they were...they were...

Gabriel didn't bother to suppress the diabolical grin or the maniacal laughter. He just had the perfect idea.


	2. Gabriel's Prank

Dean wondered what the universe had against him and Sammy having a semi-normal Christmas, like ever. Last year's had been rather painful, year before last's had been an unmitigated disaster, as had the one the year before that, and this year's was shaping up to be interesting to say the least. This year's particular problem actually started on Halloween, or more accurately the wee hours of All Saint's Day. It kinda figured that the Trickster would show up, considering the fact that Halloween combined his two favorite things, Tricks and Treats.

The look on the demon Samhain's face that Halloween when the Trickser egged him and turned him into a toilet paper mummy had been absolutely priceless. Apparently the zombie summoning douchebag hadn't gotten the memo about what Halloween was all about nowadays.

Dean couldn't help but admire the Trickster's style when his "pranks" weren't aimed at him and his. The slow dancing aliens had been an absolute classic. As with his prior encounters with the Trickster however, once the Trickster got bored with his current activities - namely using a conjured child to get him some free candy and toilet papering half the neighborhood along with god only knew what else - he decided that it was time to mess with the Winchesters.

This time however, Uriel's presence in their motel room provided a distraction for the Trickster, sparing them from the usual. The Trickster had taken one look at Uriel, and his expression had gone from somewhat mischievous to absolutely murderous in a second flat. Uriel - who had been talking tough all day - oddly enough looked about ready to piss his pants when he caught sight of the Trickster's expression. In the moments before he vanished with Uriel, the Trickster snapped his fingers in an almost negligent manner as if whatever new torment he'd had planned for the Winchesters had suddenly become a mere afterthought.

It appeared as if nothing had happened after the finger snap and subsequent vanishing of Uriel and the Trickster. The room appeared to be the same as it had been before, and both Sam and Dean were pretty sure they both felt the same as they had moments earlier. Castiel however was looking down at something and frowning slightly in confusion, which in an angel was tantamount to an expression of utter bewilderment.

"I do not believe that males are supposed to do that." Castiel said.

"Do what?" Sam asked.

"Become pregnant." Castiel replied.

Thus started nearly two months of denial on Dean's part as he tried to protect his sanity, because as far as he was concerned if the Trickster could do that to an angel, there was absolutely nothing stopping him from dropping by and doing it to him just for shits and giggles, so it absolutely could not and would never happen. His denial would have continued forever as far as he was concerned, but Cas had shown up in their motel room dry heaving on the morning of Christmas Eve. Subsequent checks revealed that Castiel didn't have a fever, and the angel was insisting that it was merely a symptom of the pregnancy.

Which led them to the rather interesting activity they had spent their afternoon engaged in...

"Just piss on the stick Cas." Dean said impatiently.

"Dean, enough." Sam sighed. "That's the sixth test you've given him so far and the first five have all come up positive. These things are expensive, and we're not made of money you know."

"Yeah, but..." Dean replied.

"I don't want to hear it Dean. The angel's pregnant, end of story." Sam said, cutting him off.

"Doesn't it take like two people to..." Dean said, his last argument petering out. When it came to angels, who knew?

"Gabriel used some of my Grace and the genetic material of my vessel as well as material he collected from both you and your brother Sam to create the embryos." Castiel replied matter-of-factly, as if this bizarre and frankly incomprehensible situation didn't concern him either way.

"Embryos...?" Dean squeaked.

"Yes, I am expecting what you humans call twins." Castiel replied.

Both Sam and Dean stared at Castiel in shock. Then, something seemed to register to Sam.

"Wait, did he say _Gabriel_?" Sam asked.


	3. Acceptance and Denial

As soon as Sam and Dean finally wrapped their minds around the fact that Castiel was expecting their offspring - seriously, why would an angel lie about something like that? - and got an explanation for why Cas had called the Trickster Gabriel, they started tossing ideas of what to do back and forth. Castiel had promptly rejected the idea of getting an abortion outright, and they didn't think it would be a good idea to foist a pair of nephilim off on some unsuspecting couple, which left either keeping the kids or giving them to someone who had something of an idea of what they were in for. They were now trying to figure out what a pregnant male angel would need. It was already decided that Castiel would have to inform his garrison that he would be going on maternity leave soon, as demons would do their best to exploit any weaknesses his pregnancy would cause, making him a liability.

"What about prenatal vitamins?" Sam asked.

"How the heck are we supposed to get those? It's not like we can go down to the nearest clinic and tell a doctor that Cas is pregnant." Dean said.

"Dad might have known a doctor who would believe us." Sam replied.

"Whatever, we'll just have to decide what to do after dinner." Dean said. "I'm hungry."

Sam realized that he was hungry as well, and that dinner would be appreciated.

**ELSEWHERE:**

Uriel felt like crying. He had known deep down that someone would catch him, but why did it have to be him? He should have known that something like the Apocalypse starting a little early would attract Gabriel's attention. He sincerely regretted that Gabriel had decided to come out of hiding. Out of all the Archangels, it had been Gabriel, not Lucifer, who had been the most sadistic.

Gabriel stood outside the ring of Holy Fire with an evil smirk on his vessel's face.

"Again," Gabriel said, waving a candy bar as if it were a conductor's baton. "From the top."

"I-I'm a little teapot, short and stout..." Uriel sang, as he did the inane dance that went with the song. As soon as he got out of here, he would be having some words with the Mud Monkeys about this travesty they called music.

&!&!$!&!&

Sam, Dean, and Castiel sat at a booth in the only diner in town that was open on Christmas Eve. Dean sat next to the window, and Castiel sat next to him because there had been more room on that side. When the waitress came to take their orders, and Castiel - who hadn't even opened his menu - didn't request anything, Dean gave him an odd look and ordered for him.

"You did not have to do that." Castiel said.

"Yes, I did." Dean said.

"Since I do not eat, it will only go to waste." Castiel replied.

"Well, now that you're pregnant, you need to eat. Your babies need food to survive." Dean said. "Come to think of it, how did they survive the last two months?"

"They draw their sustenance from my vessel's internal organs. I am constantly repairing the damage they cause." Castiel replied.

"Oookaay..." Dean said, his expression mirroring one he had given his brother Sam when Sam had given him "TMI". "Whatever, your babies need food, so you're going to eat what we give you."

The food arrived several minutes later. Castiel carefully studied the "Burger" and "Fries" that had been set in front of him. His vessel Jimmy was rather fond of red meat, and used to include it in his diet far more often than was necessary. Hamburgers had been a favorite source of said meat.

"Dean." Sam said, giving Castiel's meal a significant glance "He needs a more balanced diet. Hamburgers aren't..."

"It's fine for now." Dean snapped, before he turned to Castiel, poked him and said "Are you going to stare at it, or are you going to eat it?"

Castiel picked up one of the fries and bit into the end of it. A bit bland but tolerable. He had the vague notion that he should have dipped the item in either the thick red sauce that was in the bottle nearby or in "Steak" sauce, which didn't appear to be available. Either way, it didn't really matter, he was only eating to humor Dean, who was apparently rather concerned for the well-being of his offspring despite his severe dislike of the situation.

_Deep inside the brain of Castiel's vessel, Jimmy Novak stirred. The constant shriek of hunger that Castiel had ignored for so long was slowly vanishing. He had thought he had caught the words "Castiel" and "Pregnant" in the same sentence without the words "got someone" in between them earlier. He sincerely hoped he'd been having some weird dream when he'd heard that._

_"Oh, God. Please be dreaming. Please be dreaming." he muttered when he caught a snatch of conversation which included the words "Your babies" in reference to Castiel._


	4. Examinations and Prescriptions

Sam and Dean ended up driving a long way to reach a doctor who had been discreetly patching up Hunters since her brother had had a run in with a Werewolf thirty years earlier. One of the benefits to bringing Castiel to such a doctor was the fact that the woman didn't ask too many questions, and wasn't phased by the apparent diagnosis since she'd run into a similar case after a Hunter that shall remain nameless had had a nasty run in with a witch and had come in for an abortion. After a brief examination, the doctor filled out a prescription for prenatal vitamins under the name of Cas's vessel's wife and scheduled appointments for further examinations and the eventual c-section which was due to take place at the end of July.

While Cas was in with the doctor, Sam and Dean were frantically calling Bobby and Ellen for advice. Bobby seemed to be sitting wherever he was at in stunned silence while a panicked Dean babbled at him about how he couldn't take care of a baby, especially not a freaky half angel baby. On Sam's end, Sam could hear Jo laughing hysterically in the background while Sam asked various questions about pregnancies and what came afterward.

After Cas's exam was over, the Winchesters drove him to the local pharmacy because they had ordered Castiel not to do that weird "Teleporting thing" because, who knew what it would do to the babies. Understanding the brothers' concern, Castiel acquiesced and went the excruciatingly slow way rather than flying.

&!&!&

Amelia Novak frequented the same pharmacy that her father had frequented since long before it had turned into a CVS. The elderly pharmacist who would more likely die behind the counter rather than retire had been a constant fixture in her life, as had the son he'd had rather late life. Old Man Jameson had been there to lecture her when she'd gotten her birth control prescription filled, had been there to congratulate her when she was expecting Claire, had been there to console her when she miscarried last year and when Jimmy had started having problems, and would now be there while she got medication to help her sleep since she had been unable to since Jimmy had vanished.

As she got her prescription filled, she saw Old Man Jameson's concerned expression and knew a few words of sympathy and a short lecture would be forthcoming.

"Are you sure you should be taking this in your condition?" the elderly pharmacist asked as he handed over the bottle.

"My what?" she asked, thinking she'd misheard the pharmacist.

"Sorry, now that I look at it, there must have been a mistake. You couldn't possibly have filled a prescription for prenatal vitamins in Ohio this morning if you're here now." Mr. Jameson said.

Amelia walked out of the pharmacy feeling slightly confused, but she put the odd mistake out of her mind. Until the same "mistake" occurred again a month later except in Portland Oregon. Praying that her suspicions were incorrect and that it was just a computer glitch or something, she borrowed money from her parents and hired someone to investigate.


	5. Snoops

William Alexander wasn't the best of Private Investigators, nor was he one of the bottom feeders that sometimes flocked to the profession since they couldn't make it in the police force for various reasons. His bread and butter however was infidelity cases, and if he had to fudge the details a little sometimes...

It wasn't as if the men he were following were innocent, it was just that he hadn't managed to catch them. He wouldn't have been called in if the missus didn't suspect that something was going on. And when the missus suspected, there almost always was something going on.

Jimmy Novak had been one tricky son of a bitch. He had vanished from his home several months earlier after supposedly suffering a nervous breakdown, and finding him had been nearly impossible since he seemed to be bouncing all over the country. The only clues to his whereabouts had been the prescriptions for prenatal vitamins he had been having filled at random pharmacies.

The next prescription was filled, and fortunately for him, it wasn't more than an hour away. If he had had to call in one of his contacts to help out, he would have had to share his earnings. Instead, he would be earning everything by himself, for himself.

When he pulled into town, he trolled the motel parking lots and tourist attractions near where the pharmacy was located, hoping to spot his target. As luck would have it, he spotted the man standing outside the room of a no-tell motel at the edge of town. Novak was wearing a tan trenchcoat thrown over loose gray sweats, and had obviously grown quite the gut while he'd been away from home.

Now that he knew where Novak was staying, he settled in for the long haul. Along with Novak, two other men who drove a black Impala that stirred something in the recesses of his memory for some strange reason were staying in the room as well. The shorter of the two men brought a woman back to the room, and Novak and his other companion stayed waiting in the Impala as if this had been routine. Apparently, this wasn't a gay love triangle or something similar.

He snapped several photos of the woman who had entered and left the room. While Novak hadn't been with this woman, he had been traveling with this sort of arrangement, and undoubtedly at some point during the journey, the other two men who had traveled with him had sat in the car waiting for him to finish up.

When the men eventually left the motel a few days later after the tallest man had spent an evening with a dark haired beauty, he followed them as far as their next stop which they had only spent a day at. None of the men had brought any women back to their rooms this time however.

He had enough though, and with careful presentation, Novak's wife wouldn't notice that it hadn't actually been her Jimmy who had been with the women. Just because he hadn't caught her Jimmy with anyone didn't mean that he hadn't been. Where there's smoke, there's fire after-all.

Forgetting that a smoke bomb could create smoke as well, William presented his findings to a tearful Amelia Novak and collected his fee.

&!&!&!&

"Hell no! I'm not touching him!" Dean yelled from his bed at the latest motel they had come to stay at while they tried to stop the breaking of the seals.

"But Dean, the babies are kicking." Sam said from where he had his hand on Castiel's stomach.

"Yeah, so?" Dean replied.

In the three months since Castiel's pregnancy had been confirmed beyond a shadow of a doubt, Dean had accepted the fact that someone who was male was carrying his baby, and the fact that his kid was going to be some sort of half-angel thing - barely - but there were limits, and putting his hand on Cas's stomach to feel the babies kick was one of them.

He was still upset over the fact that the one time he actually got someone pregnant, he hadn't gotten to enjoy the act that led up to it. Not that he'd do **that **with Cas, but still there was the principle of the thing...Unwanted pregnancies almost always came with a night of enjoyment, and he hadn't gotten that. Sure, he'd been with a large number of women long before and long since, but he still had the vague feeling that he'd been cheated somehow.

&!&!&!&

Amilia Novak almost viciously signed her name to the divorce papers her father's lawyer had prepared. It was over. More than a decade of love, and several months of worrying about Jimmy after he had vanished were now over. Over. Done. She would move on and leave her former husband to his women, including that slut he'd gotten pregnant.

She had cried for hours when he'd seen the pictures of Jimmy entering a motel room with two different women, but the tears had eventually dried up and left her empty. She didn't care anymore. From now on Jimmy was dead to her.


	6. Jimmy

Jimmy Novak worked up the nerve to ring the doorbell of what used to be his own house. Yesterday had been THE worst day of his entire life. As if waking up to discover he was about six months pregnant with a set of twins who had two different fathers hadn't been bad enough, a man who had apparently chased him through three states with divorce papers finally caught up with him. So, at the end of the day, he had found himself with no angel, no home, no family, and an unwanted pregnancy. He was suddenly feeling far more sympathetic to those who were "Pro-Choice", if he wasn't certain that he'd get tossed out on his ass before he even saw a doctor, he would have run for the nearest clinic.

When Amelia answered the door after he finally managed to ring the doorbell after a few false starts, her expression grew cold, and he could have sworn the temperature had dropped at least ten degrees.

"What do you want?" she snapped coldly.

"I...Oh God, Amelia...I...how did it come to this?" he asked, unable to find the words to express his feelings of utter helplessness. Amelia had always been his rock, the one person he could depend on, and now she was gone.

"Your _Angel_ left you, I take it." she said with an almost vicious look on her face.

It was at that point he broke down crying.

"I should have told Castiel to shove his request where the sun didn't shine. Never trust an angel Amelia, they're insane, the lot of them. Gabriel is the worst of the bunch, when he isn't feeding people to alligators he put in the sewers, or making them do a live performance of Groundhog Day, he's running around ruining people's lives with surprise pregnancies." he choked out between sobs.

"And what woman did he surprise with your child?" she asked sarcastically. "Did you think I wouldn't notice you filling prescriptions for prenatal vitamins with my name on them?"

"I wish to God it was a woman!" he wailed.

That apparently caught Amelia by surprise.

&!&#&!&

Amelia Novak found herself sitting in Dr. Williams' waiting room wondering what the hell she was doing here. She should have called the cops when her husband had suffered a psychotic break on her front porch. Instead, she found herself bringing him inside so the neighbors wouldn't see any more of the spectacle he was making of himself and ending up letting him spend the night on the sofa while she and Claire stayed in her room with the door locked and a knife within easy reach.

She had been able to get Jimmy in to see the doctor on such short notice thanks to a cancellation. Hopefully, the doctor would either find something medically wrong with him that was fixable, or would send him for a round of treatment at the nearest psychiatric facility. Either way, the problem would be solved, and Jimmy would be out of her hair. Another reason she had brought him was that the doctor's report would back her up when she filed for full custody of Claire.

Dr. Williams - who had been the family doctor since before Claire was born - came out of the exam room of his small clinic looking rather pale. He did his best to compose himself before walking over to her, but he still looked somewhat shaken.

"What is it?" she asked, bracing for the worst. A brain tumor could explain her husband's odd behavior before he vanished nearly eight months ago. If it had gone untreated for so long...

"I have some interesting news," the doctor started. "I have ordered some ultrasounds to confirm, but I believe your husband is...pregnant."

"Pregnant?" she asked in disbelief. Oh god, whatever Jimmy had was contagious.

"Either that, or he has grown two extra hearts and a pair of rather unusual tumors in his abdominal region." the doctor said, nervously wiping his glasses with his shirt. "I have considered both options."

"But Jimmy's..." she started.

"Apparently the victim of a highly unethical medical experiment." the doctor said. "He had been in a rather precarious mental state last year, and someone apparently took advantage of that when they abducted him."

"Oh God." she said, as she sat down rather quickly. Her Jimmy. Her poor Jimmy. She had thought he'd been living it up in motel rooms across the country when...But who were the women that the Private Investigator she hired photographed going into his motel room?

&!&!&

Amelia felt slightly guilty as she interrogated Jimmy on the way to the hospital. From what she could tell after she sorted out the insane stuff, during his captivity Jimmy had ended up creating an alternate personality based on the so-called angel that he'd been hearing before he "left". By the time a couple of criminals who believed they were hunting monsters had rescued him from whatever facility he was being held at, Jimmy had come to believe he was the angel Castiel. Jimmy had ended up traveling with them in order to prevent the apocalypse they believed was coming. The woman in most of the photographs the Private Investigator - who had neglected to mention that there were two other men staying in the rooms he'd followed Jimmy to - had given her was Sam's girlfriend Ruby whom Jimmy believed to be untrustworthy for some reason. The other woman was one of Dean's conquests.

The ultrasound confirmed that Jimmy was indeed pregnant, much to the surprise of the ultrasound technician, the nurse, and the five doctors that had been called in. And to think, they'd been trying for a boy for five years before Jimmy vanished.

When they finally left the hospital, it was with orders for Jimmy to be on strict bed rest until it was safe for the babies to be removed via Cesarian, and for her to call for an ambulance if he showed any of a number of symptoms, as apparently he could bleed out internally if one of the umbilical cords detached from the organ it had latched onto. Pregnancies had occurred outside of the uterus before, but so far they had all been in women, and those women's lives had been at risk until either the child was delivered or they died.

Amelia found herself wishing she could go back to last week when she hated Jimmy's guts. That had been far easier to deal with.


	7. Gabriel

"Father Damnit!" Gabriel swore. He knew that this wouldn't work out half as neatly as he'd planned. For every seal that the angels and the Winchesters saved, another seal in Sri Lanka or Siberia was destroyed. He knew the old saying "If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself", but he hadn't really wanted to get off the fence. His perch had been nice and comfy and Uriel had been there for him to torment. Something had to be down however, and soon.

One good thing had come out of his making Castiel the mother of the Winchesters' children however, Castiel had been taking much better care of his vessel for the last several months.

His heart swelled somewhat painfully when the group of angels who had failed in their task in the old universe cheered when he had come in and saved the day. He hated the wars that would pit his brothers and sisters against each-other - he hated war period - but he had almost forgotten how good it felt when those brothers and sisters whose aid he had come to had cheered him to victory.

He quickly vanished again before anyone higher than "foot soldier" appeared and started asking him questions, like "Where the hell have you been?".

He had another task to tend to anyways...

&!&!&

His sister had been about to grab Winchester's lover when the man with the amber eyes appeared out of nowhere and ordered them not to kill the woman.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because, continuing down this road will only end with a pair of blown off heads when John's other sons discover what you did to their little brother. Besides, John's dead." the man said.

"Why are you telling us this?" his sister called out from the heat register under the bed.

"Besides the fact that I'm a sucker for a good sob story," the man said. "If my brothers hadn't decided to pop Lucifer from his cage a little early, John Winchester would be a divorced mechanic in Lawrence Kansas, and your father would still be alive. The Apocalypse was supposed to start a few thousand years from now when a descendant of John's via Dean who was a retired Space Marine named Jan Inchess dragged his sons Sama and Dee along with him when he started hunting after his wife Mari burned to death on the ceiling of their family quarters aboard a space-station that'll be constructed several light-years away in a few millenia. This generation just happened to be the closest match to that one and thus the only one that could properly fit the early Apocalypse scenario."

"WHAT?" his sister yelled from under the bed.

"If you to want to properly get your revenge, I might know where can find a trapped angel and some sharp objects." the man said, grinning evilly. "Just don't let him escape or he'll kill you."

&!&!&!&

A pair of ghouls stared at an angel named Uriel with trepidation. Despite the whole eating the dead thing, they had been raised as church going folk. An angel was something to be respected, revered...

"He lost his right to all of that the minute he joined Lucifer." the amber eyed man said, having apparently read their minds.

The siblings relaxed, and evil grins formed on their faces when the spiked objects appeared out of nowhere, having been conjured up by the amber eyed man who most obviously wasn't human either.

The bastard who had helped destroy their lives was going to pay, as would every last angel that had been complicit in the plot, moving them around like chess pieces and trying to get them killed.

&!&!&!&

Adam Milligan stared at the phone in disbelief. His mother had called and told him that the reason that his father hadn't contacted him in about two years hadn't been because he'd stopped caring, as he'd come to believe, but because he was dead. Not only that, but his father had apparently neglected to mention that he had a pair of half-brothers, half-brothers that a man had informed his mother could be contacted by calling his dad's old cell phone.

As the semester ended, he debated whether or not he should call. He was still debating this over the first week or so that he'd been home. Eventually, he picked up the phone and dialed an all too familiar number.

&!&!&!&

Sam and Dean had been on the road on their way to Jimmy Novak's house when the phone in the glove compartment rang, their dad's phone. Sam grabbed the phone and answered it.

"This is Sam Winchester." Sam said.

A moment later Sam's yell of WHAT? nearly caused Dean to run off the road.

&!&!&!&

Gabriel smiled as he watched the Impala right itself. Hopefully all would go well, and the Winchester brothers would get their chance at playing happy families without anyone hanging around waiting to tear them apart. While Michael probably deserved to be flung into the pit for being an arrogant ass and Lucifer needed to stay there until father decided that his time out was over, Sam and Adam hadn't deserved it.


End file.
